Sorry
by Ninha-Chan x3
Summary: 1 ano de namoro...o que Sasuke preparou para Sakura? uma meia songfic :D


em _italico _os pensamentos

em "aspas" as falas

em **negrito** as musicas

em _**negrito e italico **_as traduçoes (oohh naum diga!!)

em (parenteses) conmentadios meus (oohh naum diga 2)

**Disclaimer: Naruto nao me pertence**

**x**

_**Desculpe**_

Tokio. Uma das cidades mais movimentadas do Japão. De dia as pessoas trabalham, a noite... bem.. a noite elas se divertem, saem para beber, jantar, cantar, passar vergonha... em fim, a noite as pessoas saiam para fazer de tudo. Esta noite nós vamos nos focar num casal em especial.

Ele o dono de uma grande mutinacional do Japão, era milhonario, mas apesar de todo seu dinheiro, ele gostava de apreciar as coisas simples da vida, e certo dia apreciando as coisas boas da vida conheceu sua namorada.

Ela? Linda, um jornalista não tão conhecida como ele, uma garota de cabelos longos e roséos, costumava usar uma faixa entre eles, pele macia, alta mas não tão alta, magra mas não tão magra, 'no ponto' como costumava dizer seu namorado.

Ele era alto, forte, cabelos negos num corte estilo canoa, grande na frente, repicado atraz, um dos homens mais cobiçados de Tokio, ele sempre era noticia, sempre nas capas dos mais famosos jornais e revistas, um empresario lindo e bem sucedido com uma namorada linda e bem sucedida, uns diziam que eles eram o casal perfeito, outro que não iam dirar uma semana. Para calarem a boca de todos, hoje eles fariam 1 ano de namoro.

"_Sim... Um ano..." _

Pensava enquanto se olhava em frente ao espelho, estava amarrando uma de suas mil faixas, estava com uma calça jeans streash colada, uma blusa verde com um decote em 'U' e costas estilo nadador, sandalias de tira vermelhas, brincos discretos, uma maquiagem basica, ele não gostava de ve-la com maquiagem pesada. Finalmente a capainha toca, ela desce as escadas correndo, para em frente a porta, coloca a mão levemente em cima da maçaneta respira fundo e abre, ela se encosta na soleira da porta, de braços cruzados enquanto observa o Uchiha em sua frente, que trajava uma camisa branca com gola em 'U' (tbm? ..) por cima uma terno preto, calças jeans claras e sapatos de bico quadrado, seu cabelo como sempre impecavel, sorrindo calmamente, em quanto observava tambem a namorada, ele ergueu a mão e lhe deu um lindo buquê que rosas brancas:

"Sasuke-kun... são belas"

"Não tão quanto você..."

"Mas porque brancas?" dizia levemente corada, tentando fazer com que Sasuke não percebesse.

"...Significa..." ele pensou um pouco

"_ah.. eu gostei e resolvi te dar..." _pensou ela já ficando irritada

"Significa a pureza do meu amor por você Sakura-chan"

"..." "_Ele sempre dá um geito e eu sempre acabo convencida de que é verdade... homens"_

"E então? Pronta?"

"Sim, claro! Só me deixe colocar as flores em um jarro com agua e pegar a minha bolsa"

"Deixa as flores ali em cima e vem logo"

"Assim elas vão murchar Sasuke"

"Vão acabar murchando de qualquer geito"

"Assim como a puresa do nosso amor?" "_kkkkkkkkkkkkkk tirei onda ;D 1 à 1"_

O Uchiha fez bico, e logo apos uma cara de 'to nem ai' "_Sakura, as vezes você é tão incoveniente..."_ então ele a viu vindo em direção a ele, ela apagou as luzes e feixou a porta.

"Sakura... você não esta esquecendo de nada?" Dizia o Uchiha muito serio

"Não... Eu acho que não" "_Do que eu poderia esquecer?"_

"Tem certeza?" Disse ficando mais proximo a ela, passando uma de suas mãos pela cintura da mesma colando-a ao seu corpo, a olhando com um sorriso maldoso

"Hum..." exclamava salientemente, entrando ao ritmo dele, passando as maos envolta do pescoço dele, aproxiamando seus labios dos dele, feixando levemente os olhos "Absoluta" e ao termino dessa palavra o Uchiha levou seus labios aos dela e lhe deu um beijo avalassador, que logo foi correspondido a altura, suas linguas se entrelaçavam foramando um sincronismo perfeito, as mãos dela pareciam adorar bagunçar o cabelo dele nesses momentos, as mãos dele inssistiam em subir pelo seu corpo em direção aos seus seios mesmo que o local não fosse propicio, ele esplorava cada canto da boca dela, ele então foi feixando levemente a boca, guardando a sua lingua no seu devido lugar, a deixando desejar cada vez mais pelo seus beijos, pelas suas caricias, ele se afastava milimetro a milimetro, ainda abraçados ele abria os olhos, e via as duas esferas verdes sendo reveladas a sua frente ele logo a convidou para entrar no carro e como um presado cavalheiro ele abriu a porta de seu carro para a sua namorada adentra-lo, ele feixou a porta se dirigiu ao outro lado e finalmente sairam da rua onde Sakura eventualmente morava.

"Sakura porque você ainda não veio morar comigo mesmo?"

"Talvez porque eu tenha uma casa?!" "_Nem pensar Sasuke, eu não vou viver a suas custas ¬¬"_

"Mas..."_ "Já vai fazer 1 ano!!"_

"Sasuke não vamos brigar por causa disse outra vez... ou vamos?"

"Ta..Ta.. Então onde você quer ir hoje?"

"Você ainda não esta me levando a algum lugar?" "_Hãn??"_

"Não.. eu quero que você escolha, eu só estou dando uma voltinha pela cidade enquanto você escolhe" "_No meu novo possante edção limitada_ _hehehe"_

"Que tal jantar?" "_Ele pensa que eu não percebi que esse carro é novo.. o que será que aconteceu com o velho? ..' "_

"Jantar? não acha que fazer isso no nosso aniversario de namoro não é muito comum?"

"E nós não somos um casal comum?"

"O que você acha Sakura?"

"Ah.. eu não acho é nada.. então.. que tal irmos a uma montanha e olhar a lua?"

"Muito longe"

"Ir numa danceteria?"

"Pouco romantico"

E enquanto Sakura tentava escolher algum lugar para ir, ela não pecebia que Sasuke estava inda para um lugar pouco comum, ela estava em uma rua que ela jamais tinha visto em toda sua vida, mas ela nem percebeu, ela sempre dando ideias e Sasuke sempre achando algum defeito ate que o carro foi estacionado:

"Porque você parou?"

"Você demorou demais para escolher um local"

"Sasuke eu não vou comemorar nosso aniversario de namoro num lugar que eu nunca vi na vida... EII VOCÊ SAIU DE TOKIO NÃO FOI??"

"Sakura.. ainda estamos em Tokio, e deixa de besteira, o lugar é otimo" dizia enquanto abria a porta do carro para que a garota dos cabelos roseos descesse, ele feixou a porta do carro, pegou na mão dela e a conduzio ate um local com uma placa enorme escrita 'Karaoke'

"Sasuke?"

Ele ignorou completamente, figia não esta escutando, simplesmente a conduziu, logo na entrada um homem vestido de preto o cumprimentava, eles entraram e Sakura se assustou, o local estava vazio e com uma unica mesa posta, luz ambiente, algumas velas, flores por todos os lados um palco e um microfone.

"Gostou?" Ele perguntava vendo a cara de espanto e o sorriso maroto surgindo na face da namorada

"Claro Sasuke... Ta.. Perfeito!"

"Otimo!" ele puxou uma cadeira ela se sentou

"Sakura eu vou dar algumas ordens para o pessoal do bifê e jájá eu volto ta?"

"Demore o tempo que precisar!" Ela sorria e ele logo retribuiu o sorriso, lhe deu um beijo rapido, um beijo de 'ate logo' e entrou por um corredor, Sakura olhava para os cantos, admirando a decoração, impressionada com a surpresa que o namorado lhe fizera, derepente as luzes se apagaram "_Um Apagao? em Tokio?"_ e derepente uma luz no palco de ascendeu, debaixo dela estava seu namorado, sorrindo levemente, quando logo uma doce melodia começou, seu namorado pegou o microfone, um pouco sem jeito e começou:

**Oh i had alot to say**

**Was thinking on my time away**

**I miss you and things weren't the same**

**'Cause everything inside it never comes out right**

**And when i see you cry it makes me wanna die**

_**Oh Eu tinha muito pra falar**_

_**Estava pensando no tempo que eu estive ausente**_

_**Eu sinto sua falta e coisas não foram as mesas**_

_**Pois tudo dentro nunca sai certo**_

_**E quando Eu vejo seu choro me faz querer morrer**_

**I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue**

**I'm sorry about all the things i said to you**

**And i know i can't take it back**

**I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds**

**And baby the way you make my world go 'round**

**And i just wanted to say i'm sorry. **

_**Me desculpe eu sou desagradável, me desculpe eu sou**_

_**deprimido**_

_**Me desculpe por todas as coisas que te disse**_

_**E eu sei que eu não posso voltar atrás**_

_**Eu amo como você beija, eu amo todos os seus sons**_

_**E querida o jeito que você faz meu mundo dar voltas**_

_**E eu só queria dizer Me desculpe**_

**This time i think i'm to blame**

**It's harder to get through the days**

**We get older and blame turns to shame**

**'Cause everything inside it never comes out right**

**And when i see you cry it makes me wanna die.**

_**Dessa vez eu acho que sou muito culpado**_

_**Está cada vez mais difícil de passar os dias**_

_**Nós ficamos mais velhos e a culpa se torna vergonha**_

_**Pois tudo dentro nunca sai certo**_

_**E quando eu te vejo chorar me faz querer morrer**_

**I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue**

**I'm sorry about all the things i said to you**

**And i know i can't take it back**

**I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds**

**And baby the way you make my world go 'round**

**And i just wanted to say i'm sorry. **

_**Me desculpe eu sou desagradável, me desculpe eu sou**_

_**deprimido**_

_**Me desculpe por todas as coisas que te disse**_

_**E eu sei que eu não posso voltar atrás**_

_**Eu amo como você beija, eu amo todos os seus sons**_

_**E querida o jeito que você faz meu mundo dar voltas**_

_**E eu só queria dizer Me desculpe**_

Sasuke então desceu do palco, e foi de encontro a sua garota, aquela que suportou tudo por ele, que o apoiou em seus momentos mais dificeis, que foi largada inumeras vezes em datas tão especiais pra ela, aquela que não guardou magoa, aquela que conssegue decifra-lo sem muita dificuldade, aquela que ele... "_Sakura, eu amo você"_

Ele parou de cantar, e serenamente, se ajoelhou aos pés da sua garota, e com um simples movimento, ele enxugava cada lagrima do rosto dela, o mesmo sorria levemente transparecendo calma e ao mesmo tempo preocupação de certa forma, "Sakura, você me faz tao bem, é como se quando eu estivesse com você o mundo parasse de girar, o sol brilhasse mais forte, é como se a vida não tivesse problemas... Sakura me desculpa se as vezes eu sou desagradavel, se as vezes eu sou deprimido, é que você é a unica pessoa que me entende e que não pede nada em troca, você Sakura, é como um arco-iris num dia de chuva...Sakura... Nunca me deixe..."

Eles se abraçaram carinhosamente, ele a abraçava como se fosse a ultima vez deixando-a aconchegada em seus braços as lagrimas escorriam dos seus olhos feixados, ela então segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, olhou fundo pra ele, e vorazmente o beijou, as linguas pedindo uma pela outra, era como se elas de certo modo se acariciassem...ele olhava para ela e como se sussurrase falava o nome dela...

**Every single day i think about how we came all this way**

**The sleepless nights and the tears you cried**

**It's never too late to make it right**

**Oh yeah Sorry!**

_**Todo dia eu penso sobre como nós acabamos desse jeito**_

_**As noites sem dormir e as lágrimas que você chorou**_

_**Nunca é tarde pra fazer o certo**_

_**Oh sim desculpe!**_

**I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue**

**I'm sorry about all the things i said to you**

**And i know i can't take it back**

**I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds**

**And baby the way you make my world go 'round**

**And i just wanted to say i'm sorry. **

**I'm sorry baby.**

**I'm sorry baby.**

**I'm sorry.**

_**Me desculpe eu sou desagradável, me desculpe eu sou**_

_**deprimido**_

_**Me desculpe por todas as coisas que te disse**_

_**E eu sei que eu não posso voltar atrás**_

_**Eu amo como você beija, eu amo todos os seus sons**_

_**E querida o jeito que você faz meu mundo dar voltas**_

_**E eu só queria dizer Me desculpe**_

_**Me desculpe querida**_

_**Me desculpe querida**_

_**Me desculpe**_

FIM... ..'


End file.
